


before those hands pulled me from the earth

by tadpole6



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Episode 26 spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, is this even a fix it if we dont know if fixing needs to happen? jury is still out, widomauk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadpole6/pseuds/tadpole6
Summary: The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up it was to dirt in his mouth, in his lungs.He was alone.He had no name, no memories, and no words.The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up was to darkness, inside and out.Empty.This is not the first time Mollymauk Tealeaf has woken up from death.But it isn’t like he remembers.---A short little fluffy because we all need some comfort right now <3





	before those hands pulled me from the earth

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from "Like Real People Do" by Hozier  
> this is my first ever fanfiction so hopefully its ok?  
> also! it's unbeta'd! if there are any mistakes please let me know!

The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up it was to dirt in his mouth, in his lungs.

  
The first time he woke up he was suffocating.

  
He was alone.

  
He had no name, no memories, and no words.

  
The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up was to darkness, inside and out.

 

(He has so few memories, but his first is one that he will never forget.)

 

(He wish he could.)

 

The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up to dirt in his mouth,

  
(he can still taste it)

  
to suffocation,

  
(he still fears it)

  
to a darkness in his mind, a yawning, endless void.

 

_Empty._

 

The second time Mollymauk Tealeaf wakes from death, several things happen so quickly they could all fit in between a heartbeat;

 

First, he regains consciousness. He knows he’s died. He doesn’t know how but he _just knows._

 

Second, he sucks in a deep breath as his eyes fly open. Without meaning to, he expects dirt and darkness, enveloping him, surrounding him. Crushing him.

 

Third, panic burns through him like a lightning bolt.

 

In an instant, Mollymauk Tealeaf is gasping for air with so much force that his back is arching off the ground. His lungs are burning, _burning_ , his mouth is filled with dirt, he’s covered in dirt, he’s suffocating it’s dark everything is dark why can’t he remember anything  _empty_ he can’t breathe he cant see he can’t remember _empty empty empty-_

Oh.

The blood pounding in his ears recedes as Molly realizes that there is no dirt in his mouth, nor in his lungs; instead a cool breeze kisses his face. It’s dark, but the sky is filled with stars and there’s a fire crackling nearby, casting people around it in a soft glow. There is something on his face but it is decidedly not earth; a hand, soft and calloused and cupping his cheek. He traces it to its owner and-

_Oh._

The fire bathes Caleb’s face in light. His auburn hair, mussed as ever, is turned to a fiery golden halo. His eyes are lit up in shock and fear, and the light softens the harsh exhaustion under his eyes. His handsome jaw is once again unshaven and his lips are moving,

  
_“Großer Gott, Molly!”_

  
The air in Molly’s lungs is knocked out again as Caleb surges forward and wraps him in his arms, surprisingly strong. Although his voice is muffled, Molly can hear Caleb muttering into his shoulder,

 

_“danke, danke danke danke..”_

  
He’s cut off by Nott’s screeching voice, “Beau! Beau!”

  
And she’s already running toward them, enveloping both of them as much as she can with her little arms. He presses a kiss to her head, paying no mind to the tangled greasy mess of her hair.

Suddenly, there’s a swirl of blue and teal as Beau practically throws herself at the two of them, pushing Caleb and Nott to the side and earning a simultaneous _“sheiße!”_ , a squawk, and an “oof” as Molly once again gets winded.

  
“Don’t you ever, _ever_ do that again, Molly”

  
Molly pulls away and puts his hand over his heart in mock shock, “I honestly had no idea you cared so-”

  
Beau pulls him close again. “Fuck you Molly,” she says.

 

He notices her eyes are wet as he squeezes her tighter. “Fuck you too, Beau”

 

 

The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up, it was to dirt and suffocation.

  
He had no words.

  
He was alone.

  
He was afraid.

  
The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up was to emptiness, inside and out.

 

The second time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up, his friends surrounded him and hugged him and wept with him. Instead of suffocating under the earth, he was help so tight it pushed the air from his lungs. Instead of loneliness, he was surrounded by love. This time, he had memories and they were full of light and sadness and warmth and mistrust and laughter and tears and friends and and and.

The first time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up to dirt in his mouth,

  
(he can still taste it, if he tries)

  
to suffocation,

  
(he still fears it, sometimes)

  
to a darkness in his mind, a yawning, endless void. Empty.

 

The second time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up, it was to warmth and emotion.

  
The second time he woke up he was all choked up.

  
He was with his family.

  
He had a name and memories, and they were good.

  
The second time Mollymauk Tealeaf woke up it was to love, inside and out.

He isn't  empty. Not again. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Of COURSE my first fanfic ever is CR. I regret nothing. Comments are super duper appreciated!
> 
> Edit: I love all your comments so much sniffling I Love This Fandom So Much


End file.
